Lovebug
by Iloveyou2
Summary: Please read it and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

_Everyone sees her but know body knows_

_that she screams in her pillow for a better tomarow_

_she hates it but she makes it _

_watch out for that girl _

_One day she will change the world_

thats the song that I was listening to on my iPod as I walked into school that morning that song was underdog by. The Jonas what I felt like every day like noday took the time to notice me. I walked in to school and went striaght to first period Geometry.  
I still do not understand why I have to have geometry as my first class. Wait I forgot to introduce myself .My name is Teresa and I'm a sophomore at Middlebrook High School. I am 15 and I have brown hair with highligthts, today I was wearing jeans and a yellow American Eagle striped top with my Coach shoes. Anyway as soon as I took my headphones off and turned off my Ipod the bell rang and the teacher started to collect last nights homework.

A few minutes into the lesson and the principle came in with a boy with curly brown hair. At first I ignored it then the room got quiet so I looked up and I knew why everyone was so quiet they were all stunned just like I was because standing next to the principle was the most gorgeous boy with curly brown hair and warm hazel eyes the closest thing to a Nick Jonas look alike All of the girls started pointing and wispering I caught myself staring just as the boy turned to look at me as he smiled at me and I forced a shy smile and turned away red faced . Mr Martins the teacher held up his hand and said

" Alright everyone we have a new student joining us today , this is Nate Brown , Nate why don't you go and take a seat right next to ..... Teresa Im sure that she will be happy to help you catch up"he pointed at the only empty seat that just so happened to be next to me.

I was shocked when he called my name and all of the girls stared open mouthed. " shes not even pretty" wisperd Tina loud enough for Nate to hear, she was the queen bee and she ruled the school. "He heard that" I thought as Nick sat down

" Hi" he said as he smiled Wow hes cute I thought " H Hi " I stuttered a reply.

For the rest of the lesson I starred at the board I couldn't help it. I don't remember what we learned at all I was just in shock for the rest of the hour. When class was over Nate said " it was nice to meet you" I was about to reply wn Tina came up

"My name is Tina " she said as ahe flipped her platinum blonde hair . She was all over him and so was Tracy and Ella her anterage. "Ohh sit with us at lunch Nate we will save you a spot" and " Well show you around" they said as they lead Nick away from the classroom.

I got my stuff and I was the last one to leave. I still could not belive that I was sitting next to him. For the rest of the day all anyone talked about was Nate all the girls were so preoccupied in looking there best they all put on more makeup and tried to look there best but most of the girls like Tina looked like sluts. At lunch I was sitting with my friends Marielle and Brittany. I have known Marielle sence elementey school she has brown curly hair and a realy pretty smile. I met Brittany this year she has stright brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Were were talking about what happened in math class.

" I made such a fool of myself I was like a deer in the headlights" I said .

" No you wern't " said Marielle " yea you were just nervous" said Brittany.

"I looked like a dork and Tina looked like a model Nick was all over her and completely forgot about me"

The rest of the lunch passed in a daze . I walked home still in shock from the days events. That night as I was getting ready for bed I thought about how I had a lot of guy friends that would ask me to play football with them or ask me for advice about there girlfriends but they never asked me to go to the movies or to the school dance I realized that I was just the girl next door the girl that everyone see's but nobody knows


	2. Nerd

The next moring I got up and I got ready for school, you know the whole brushing your teeth, getting dressed. I looked at myself in the mrror and then I opened up my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I dicided on my red long kind of dressy shirt, the kind that you wear with jeans or legging and my favorite blue jeans and my coach shoes. I dicided to leave my hair down sence I striagtend it the last nigh and it still looked pretty. I put on light makeup and my mom drove me to school. After saying goodbye to my mom I walked into school and I went straight to my friend Marie 's locker. Marie was already there getting the bookes that she needed. We chatted for a couple of minutes until the 2 minut warning bell rang. I walked into my first period geometry class. When I walked in Nate was the only one in the room. I suddenly began to feel nervous as I walked up tp my seat.

"Hi", Nate said as I sat down and put my backpack on the floor.

"Hi" I replyed as I took out my math notebook and a pencil.

I was about to take out my homework when Nate turned and looked at me.

"Do you have an extra pencil that I could barrow?" he asked eyeing the pencil in my hand

"Sure I have an extra one " I said as I handed him my penicil and got an extra one for myself.

Sonn after that the bell rang and Mr Martins came in and started going over last nights homework. I noticed that Nate was having trouble following along. After we took notes Mr Martins passed out class work and told us to get started on it and to finish the rest for homework. I was working on the assigment when Mr Martins came up to my desk and showed me my test grade from last weeks exam.

"98, great job Teresa." he said smiling.

"Are you always this good at Math?" Asked Nate I noticed that he barly wrote anything on his paper

"It comes naturaly to me" I replyed

"Im like a math nerd" I smiled

"Ahh nerd , thats a good name for you I'll call you that from now on" Nick laughed

Haha I said as I continued wrtting.

"Do you think that you could help me a little I don't realy understand what I'm doing" Nate asked

"Sure I said, This is what you do" For the rest of the class I explained the review to Nate and we went through each problem step by step until the bell rang.

" Thanks Nerd" Nate said with a goofy smile on his face

"Your welcome" I said as I got my things tegather. I was actualy realy happy. I had fun in geometry even though I was nervous when I was helping Nate. He gave me a nickname too and I liked it.

Please Tell Me What You Think


	3. Chapter 3

That day turned out to be a realy good day. I was realy happy about what happened that morning in math and I was still a little shocked because guys like that don't usualy look at me. I was starting to realy like him even though I have only known him for two days. I also thought it was funny how he gave me a nickname even if it was nerd. The next day in geometry I was realy exited to be there early hoping that Nate was going to be there. I took out my little mirror to make sure that I looked dicent. I guess this is what trying to impress a guy feels like. I had on a blue cami and a white zip up dressy sweater and black pants. I had a blue necklace and bracelet and earings, My hair was naturaly curly today and light makeup with black eyeliner. I also put on Heavenly by Victoria's Seceret. I took out my work and I hoped that he would come early. I heard the door open and there was Nate dressed in jeans and a striped polo shirt. His eyes looked a bit sleepy and his expression said that he wasn't quite yet awake. He smiled at me and sat down.

"Hey how are you" , he asked

"Im good a little tired" I said

"Hey thanks for helping me yesterday" he said

"No problem" I replyed

Then when Nate was about to reply the door opened and Tina came in. She rushed over to Nick's desk and gave him a flirty smile. They started talking about some party that she was going to and something about Nick going with her. I just ignored the rest of the conversation and put my ipod on. Tina was smileing and laughing and Nate was smiling and laughing at something that she said. A couple of minuts later then bell rang and class started. After Mr. Martins collected our homework and gave out the review that we had to work on for the rest of the class. Just as I was about to start Tina came by and dropped a note on Nate's desk and walked away. I saw Nick open it and smile. He took out a pencil and he wrote something and then stood up and gave it to her. Later on in class Nick leaned over and asked me if I could help him on a couple of problems.

" Your realy nice for helping me" he said

" Its not a problem" , I said smiling

" Thanks, Nerd" he laughed

" Haha and your welcome" I said

Even though I was disappointed that he was talking to Tina I was still happy that he was talking to me. I was a little mad that I dressed up again and he didn't even notice me. That dosnt compare to what happened next. I was getting my things and the bell was about to ring when Tina came and just as I stood up she pushed me to get to were Nick was standing

"Hey watch out" I said

" Ohh im sorry did I push you? I think I did". She smiled sweetly

"Uhh yeah" I said

" Well you should't have been in my way" She said as she smiled sweetly at Nate.

I just starred at Nate and he just kind of looked uncomfterable.

"Well ill see you tonight Nate" Tina said

" Ill make sure that I wear something special" she said.

" Yea you do that" I said as I walked past her.

For the rest of the day I just concentrated on school work trying not to think of how pissed off I was at Tina and Nate. I mean he could have said something to her she did not have to be that mean. After school I walked to Dunckin Donuts and bought myself a medium blueberry Iced Coffee with cream and suger. I sat down and took out my cell phone to call my mom to ask if she wanted anything from Dunkin Donuts. Just as I finished my phone call Nate came in and went to order. I was surprised to see him I thought he would be somwere with Tina. When he got his order Nate saw me and came over and sat down.

"Hey " he said

"Hey" I replyed

We sat there in silence for about a minut each of us looking at our drinks in front of us.

"So' he said

"So?" I asked

"Akward...." he smiled

" Haha so what are you doing here?" I asked

"Drinking coffee" he said with a smile on his face.

'Well I can see that, I mean why arn't you out with Tina?. I heard that she is going to wear something special" I quoted

" You mean to the library?" he said

' What?" I asked

" Im helping her with biolegy, I suck at Math but Im good at biolegy" he smiled

"Ohh that explains it" I said laughing

"What you thought the we were going on a date?" He asked

"Well yea" I said now embressed

"I hope she dosnt think its a date" said Nate

"She will" I said

"Haha" He said

:"Well I have to go get ready for my date" Nate said

"Yea don't forget to wear something special" I joked

" Im saving that for someone else" he said

"Ohh you are" I said

"yea" he said winking at me

" Ill see you tomarow" I said

"Bye" he said

When I walked home with my Mom's coffee and mine I was so happy I knew that he didnt like Tina that he was just being nice and helping her with biolegy

Please review and give me some ideas because I don't know what to write next

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a couple of weeks since we talked at Dunkin Donuts and things have been going good its almost December and Christmas is coming up. Things between me and Nate have been going good so far we are just friends we talk in geometry and we say hi to each other in the hallways. Today I was running late and I got to school late. It was 20 minutes into first period when I walked into school. I went to my locker to put my backpack away I was rushing when I was walking down the stairs and I saw Nick walking up the stairs.

" Hey Teresa how are you?", he asked

"I'm good, just late" , I said.

Just as I was about to ask Nate why he was going upstairs I tripped over my shoe lace and started falling head first onto the floor when Nate caught me.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked

"Yes I'm fine thank you so much for catching me" I said

"No problem" , he said

I was still holding Nate's arm as he started to lean closer . We were getting closer my heart was beating so fast I thought that I was going to burst. I could feel his breath we were only inches apart . I really thought that this was when he was going to kiss me . Then when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. Nate quickly stepped back from me and bent down to get my books that were laying on the stairs I saw a little bit of his red face as I dug my phone out of my pocket. I was sure that my face was as red as a tomato. I turned my phone off as Nate handed me my books. I was so embarrassed that I did not know what to say.

"Thanks for getting my books" I said

"No problem we should get back to class" Nate said

"Yes we should" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chritmas was coming up and I was etting exited I loved Christmas it was the best time of year. I loved going with my Mom to cut down the Christmas tree and I love decorating it with lights and ornaments. I also loved watching the 25 day of Christmas on ABC family even though they were kids shows I loved watching them.

I was walking home from school as it began to lightly snow. I pulled down my hat over my ears watched the snow as it fell to the ground. I was really exited because it was 2 days before Christmas vacation and I couldn't wait.

Things between me and Nate were good we both pretended that the almost kiss never happened and we just never mentioned it again.

I walked into Dun kin Donuts on my way home and got a hot chocolate as I was about to walk out Nate came in

" Hi Nate " I said feeling exited.

" Hi Teresa" he said smiling at me.

"Ohh I have something for you just let me go order first" Nate said while looking at the menu on the wall

"Ok take your time Nate" I said wondering what he wanted to give me

I sat down at the table waiting for Nate to come back . Nate comes back and sits down with his coffee and he pulls a envelope out of hid pocket. and he gives it to me

"Whats this?" I asked Nate.

"Its an invitation to my Christmas party that I'm having and I hope you and come and you can also if you want bring. some friends."Nate said.

"S s sure I cam come" I said looking at the invitation

"Thats good it will be fun" He said.

After I got home I called my friends Marie and Brittany to tell them about the party and we decided to go to the mall the next day..

The next day we all met up at express and started shopping.

"What do you think of this" Marie said holding up a red dress with a black belt around it.

"Thats cute you should get that " I said.

"You need to wear something really nice so Nate can see" . said Marie

"I no I hope he likes it" I said

I picked out a black dress with a red belt and black high heels. After we finished shopping we went home

I was exited because tomorrow was the last day before vacation.

The next day went by fast and me and Nate talked about the party and I went home to get ready. I showered and straightened my hair then I put curlers in it . Then I did my nails I painted them light pink and I got dressed in my black dress. Then after my hair has been in my curlers for a while I took it out and brushed it and my hair had soft flowy curls. I put on eye shadow and black eyeliner and lipgloss and I was ready to go. I heard the doorbell ring and Marie was outside with Brittany .Marie was wearing a long red sweater with leggings and heels and Brittany wearing a black swaeter with skinny jeans and boots

"Wow you guys look great" I said.

" Wow so do you " they said

Sonn after that we left to go to the party we got there a a little while after it started and people were srill coming. We went up to the door and rang the doorbell


	6. Chapter 6

Please read and Reviewwwwwww I want to know how I can improve because I think that it sounds weird and I need more ideas


End file.
